User blog:Asayaki/Champion idea concept - Nikolai, the Electric Battlemage
I've been having this idea up on my head for awhile now and I thought it might be cool to add "magnetism" to the League. This is my very first champion idea: Nikolai, the Electric Battlemage. This champion is made to be more tanky and less mobility. However, he has a unique skill of repositioning enemy units as he see fits. Nikolai, the Electric Battlemage Mage, Tank, Support, Melee, Fighter ---- Base Stats *Health: 452 (+88) - 2036 at Lv18 *Health Regen: 5 (+0.7) - 17.6 at Lv18 *Mana: 265 (+40) - 985 at Lv18 *Mana Regen: 7.5 (+0.5) - 16.5 at Lv18 *Attack Damage: 49 (+4.2) - 124.6 at Lv18 *Attack Speed: 0.560 (+2%) - 0.920 at Lv18 *Armor: 14 (+3.0) - 54 at Lv18 *Magic Resist: 30 *Range: 125 *Movement Speed: 315 ---- Abilities ---- Innate: Tesla Gauntlets With every normal attack, Nikolai will apply Magnetic Charge on enemy units he hit for 3 seconds. Charged units will have their Magic Resist and Armor reduced by 10 and will be affected by Nikolai's spells. Magnetic Charge is not stackable. After Magnetic Charge debuff has been consumed, units cannot be charged again for the next 5 seconds. ---- First Skill (Q): Magnetic Shockwave (Active) Nikolai sends out a shockwave, dealing magical damage to enemy units in a line, applying Magnetic Charge on them. At the end of the shockwave, the shockwave will explode, dealing additional true damage. *With Polarity Switch: Attract - The explosion will pull units from 300 units radius towards its core. *With Polarity Switch: Repel - The explosion will push units from its core 250 units away. *Magnetic Charge debuff will be consumed after units are repelled or attracted by this spell. *Radius of explosion is 150 units Level Up: *'Cost: '''55 / 65 / 75 / 85 / 100 mana *'Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *'''Magical Damage: 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 (+0.45 per bonus Ability Power) *'True Damage (on explosion):' 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 *'Range:' 1000 units maximum ---- Second Skill (W): Electromagnetic Pulse (Active) Nikolai sends a circular pulse around him, dealing magical damage to enemy units. The pulse will then return to Nikolai, dealing the same amount of magical damage to enemy units. Same units will only be dealt 50% of the damage on returning pulse. This spell does not apply Magnetic Charge. *With Polarity Switch: Attract - On returning pulse, Charged units will be pulled towards Nikolai. *With Polarity Switch: Repel - On inital pulse, Charged units will be pushed away from Nikolai. *Magnetic Charge debuff will be consumed after units are repelled or attracted by this spell. Level Up: *'Cost:' 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 mana *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Magical Damage:' 165 / 180 / 195 / 210 / 225 (+0.8 per bonus Ability Power) *'Range:' 350 units radius ---- Third Skill (E): Generator Core (Active) Nikolai places a generator core down, buffing nearby allies with increased attack speed and movement speed for a short duration. Nikolai may then detonate the core to explode, dealing magical damage to units around the core. The core will grant sight in bushes and fog of war. *With Polarity Switch: Attract - On core detonation, units up to 300 units radius will be pulled into the core. *With Polarity Switch: Repel - On core detonation, units up to 200 units radius will be pushed up to 200 units away. *Magnetic Charge debuff will be consumed after units are repelled or attracted by this spell. *Cooldown will only start after core detonation or core timer runs out. *Generator Core can be destroyed with normal attacks and have 0 armor. Level Up: *'Cost:' 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 mana *'Cooldown: '''8 seconds *'Core Duration:' 5 seconds *'Buff Duration:' 3 seconds *'Bonus Attack Speed:' 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75% *'Bonus Movement Speed: 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50% *'''Magical Damage (on detonation): 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 (+0.4 per bonus Ability Power) *'Buff Aura Range:' 1000 units (500 units radius) *'Sight Radius: '''900 units (450 units radius) *'Generator Core's Health: 200 (+2 per bonus Ability Power) ---- '''Ultimate Skill ®: Polarity Switch: Attract / Repel (Toggle) Nikolai's backpack generator allows him to switch the nature of his Tesla Gauntlets, changing the magnetism effect in his gauntlets. Upon activation, Nikolai deal magical damage to nearby enemy units. *On switching to Polarity Switch: Attract - Units will be pulled towards Nikolai a fixed distance of 350 units. *On switching to Polarity Switch: Repel - Units will be pushed away from Nikolai a fixed distance of 250 units. *Magnetic Charge debuff will be consumed after units are repelled or attracted by this spell. *This spell does not apply Magnetic Charge on enemy units. Level Up: *'Cost: '''70 mana *'Magical Damage: '100 / 125 / 150 (+0.3 per bonus Ability Power) *'Cooldown: '''3 seconds *Bonus Attack Speed: 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30% ---- Here's some extra notes: #Nikolai is created with a AP/offtank or tank/support in mind. You can either play him as a top lane offtank or a bottom lane support. #In case the last line of the Innate skill description is not clear enough, after consuming a Magnetic Charge debuff, the unit is invulnerable to another Magnetic Charge debuff for the next 5 seconds. This is to prevent high skilled players to entirely disable a team. #This champion is created with a high skillcap, it will require players of certain level of skill to play him. #In case people cannot visualize how Electromagnetic Pulse works, go look up on DotA's Lightning Revenant's Plasma Field. #The base stats probably needs to be tweaked, same goes for the AoE radius and damage of most spells, I'm not so much of a balancer, but this is as balanced as I can get without making him too underpowered as compared to other champions. #Generator Core can only be detonated after 3 seconds of placement. #By default, Polarity Switch - Attract is in effect until it is toggled. #Attraction and Repulsion effect will only affect units with Magnetic Charge. ---- Comments and suggestions are welcomed, and if this is good enough, perhaps RiotGames may take this concept into consideration. ---- Lore ---- Nikolai had always been curious on how things work and would always dismantle every machinery junk he would find. However, Nikolai was naturally weak and due to his frail body, he was constantly bullied by others. From the constant bullying and extorts, Nikolai grew to detest anyone who would exploit the weak. His background carved out a form of self-reighteousness and aims to protect the helpless. He created inventions that would strengthen his frail body and perfected their use. Nikolai aspired to invent gadgets and devices that would help the weak fend for themselves, but his kindness had gone underappreciated by many Noxians. Many times, Nikolai would save someone from sticky situations, but instead of thanks, all he would get were glares and people telling him to "mind his own business". His heart changed when he was attacked the very man he saved from being mugged. With his devices stolen and badly injured, Nikolai limped back home. His mind changed, and so did his goals. He was done trying to save those he thought weak, he had been weaker than them, for kindness was the greatest weakness in Noxus. He created a new set of power gauntlets and a generator core to power it. He named his brand new invention the Tesla Gauntlets and travelled to the League of Legends. If the weak would not stand together and protect each other, then he would show the world, the weak are not to be trifled with. Because, even the weakest person in Noxus, can become a champion. Category:Custom champions